


Good Morning, Amore

by littlenoone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless drabble-ish piece, Romance, Seems like one-sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoone/pseuds/littlenoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early hours of the morning, Feliciano has the opportunity to study Ludwig, who sleeps peacefully and unaware of the inner thoughts of the Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this may seem like one-sided love but gerita is my OTP so pssshhh, of course it's not. I think...
> 
> Human names are used.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The sun rose steadily in the pale blue sky, chasing away the darkness of the night and the lingering shining of stars. Feliciano admired the view with sleep laden eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. He wasn't really sure why he had awakened so early in the morning and considering he had the day off, there was no need to be up yet. Yawning, he released his grip on the thin fabric of the curtains, allowing them to drift close again and wandered back towards the large bed.

Ludwig was still peacefully asleep, emitting soft snores every now and then.

Feliciano climbed underneath the blankets, burrowing down into the warmth and comfort they gave him, exhaling a content sigh. His eyes curiously glanced over at the German, savouring the moment before it disappeared. It was rare for Ludwig to oversleep but understandable, as he had been working on piles of paperwork in his office the previous day. They were nations afterall, it was their duty to ensure that everything was well and in order. A little bit of rest would be good for them.

The Italian carefully moved until he was hovering over Ludwig, arms on either side of his larger body to balance himself. Amber eyes gazed downwards, taking in each and every detail. The usual crease in his brow was still there even in sleep and Feliciano frowned slightly, raising his hand to gently press his finger against the skin, wondering if he was having a bad dream.

_I love the crease in his brow._

He pulled his hand away and pressed the softest of kisses against the warm skin, eyes trailing down to the closed ones of the German. Dark, short eyelashes casted shadows across his cheeks, the tiniest hint of pink tinting them. The blue hidden beneath his closed eyelids reminded him of the bright sky or the shimmering ocean on a summer's day. That blue which brought up memories of a boy from so long ago.

_I love his eyes and that deep blue._

Feliciano kissed the closed eyelids, smiling when the eyelashes brushed against and tickled his skin, biting back the laugh bubbling in his throat. He leaned down again and barely pressed his lips to Ludwig's ear, whispering words of gratitude and sweet nothings. Those ears that always listened to him, even his pointless rambles.

_I love his ears that listen to me._

He leaned back slightly and his gaze trailed down to parted lips, soft and even breaths escaping them. The lips that formed that rare smile, which always sent his stomach into a flutter and his heart thumping inside his chest. His lips which emitted the deep, soothing voice, the thick accent. It didn't matter if he was shouting or simply speaking with him, Feliciano loved the sound of his voice. The lips that he wanted to feel against his own more than anything.

_I love his lips and his voice._

With a slowly exhaled breath, Feliciano leaned down until his lips were mere inches away from Ludwig's, feeling his warm breath ghosting across his skin. He closed his eyes, moving even closer. They were so close, lips just barely brushing, sharing the same breath. Realising his actions, Feliciano jumped back, eyes wide and searching for any signs that Ludwig was waking up. Fortunately, the German was still sound asleep, completely unaware.

Sighing lightly and feeling somewhat dejected, Feliciano instead pressed a gentle kiss to Ludwig's forehead and then settled back underneath the blankets, opting for cuddling against his side. He intertwined their fingers, ensuring that there was no movement from the other man and closed his eyes, his body relaxing as he gradually slipped into the peacefulness of sleep.

_I love Ludwig and maybe one day, I'll be brave enough to tell him._


End file.
